


Nes Ymlaen

by FletcherHonorama



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: Gen
Language: Cymraeg
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FletcherHonorama/pseuds/FletcherHonorama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dw i'n meddwl am drio sgwennu stori byr ynghylch â Bran Davies rhywbryd. arbrawf bychan iawn ydy hyn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nes Ymlaen

Weithiau, pan mae Bran Davies yn mynd am dro, mae o'n ffeindio ei hun yn eistedd ar fryn (yr un bryn bob tro) ac yn trio cofio beth ydy hi fod o wedi anghofio.


End file.
